Mistletoe's & Faries
by ShipperGirl123
Summary: A story of the wars of a corrupt kingdom that took place for the life of four gods in disguise, though they don't know. One as a fearsome warrior in dragon land, another as a prince of ice, a girl of purity and love, and a man of many dark personas like dark wizard, deadly man, or a curse placed on this earth he is king in dragon land... (Gratsu and other ships)
1. Chapter 1

The gods and humans lived a beautiful life. The beginning started out with two of the birds disguised as gods met and created the coexistence with each other. That of which inspired the humans to forget there differences and be kind to each other.

The bluebird who sang of happiness and sadness or in other words humans emotions, her true form was a little girl. She looked of 14 but on the inside she was over 200 years old. The red bird was a bird who sang of reincarnation and destruction, he was a man whose past and future was as dark as his persona.

He lived longer than the blue bird and wanted to die, but he never wanted to be reincarnated. He was lonely of the 400 years he had lived with his brother who was forgotten and lost his life as a result.

He hated humans for that and killed them for vengeance for his brother whose purity and selflessness shined brighter than his own. His brother could not be brought back and he blamed the humans, fear and destruction took over and that is when the bluebird was created after 200 years of suffering and destruction of the human's world.

She met the redbird and looked into his black sharp sad bluebird felt the redbirds pain and sadness, she saw through his fear and anger; Stopping the flames of war and releasing the elements of humanity. Putting a shell around the bird and caging the anger.

Years passed and they flew to the sky to announce their love. People rejoiced at the thought, but fear took over the other gods. They spoke. as they were gods they could not fall in love with each other.

But the birds refused the rule and there lips touched causing the world they know to fall into plague and war, fear took over and years passed. Kingdoms formed to separate the people for what they were. Children were sold, woman's blood was spilled needlessly, and men's blood was boiling with anger and pain taken out on their family and friends.

They revolted the once rejoiced god's love, and the gods were forced to be separated. The once loved blue bird was hung and beaten to her death and forgotten thanks to the gods. The kind blue bird took the punishment. The redbird came to the site of a beaten girl and saw the bluebirds hung dead bruised body, a smile painted her small kind pink lips and he kissed them once warm lips as destruction resounded the earth.

Singing the song of destruction, destroying the earth completely. Humanity somehow survived, they're names unknown, but the tears they had shed were known as a legend throughout the world. A legend, or a folks tale throughout the kingdom of Fiore.

Somewhere lies an unknown story, a tale of a bird mixed with those of blue and red. But it's all a bedtime story, a story for bed. The man named after a warm season, heart and magic flaming as hot as the destruction that reigned over the world for 200 years. Then the world's ending of tears that burned through skin and melted the heart. That is the one of the gods birth.

Now gods hide in humans. For fear that they will be found and executed for the foolishness of the other gods love, they fell in love, they fell from the heavens, they fell out of their grief, they have only fell…


	2. Chapter 2

But as time goes by

not all human wishes are beautiful.

They began to wish for something

not beautiful…

* * *

Prologue of the Story:

He lived longer than the blue bird and wanted to die, but he never wanted to be reincarnated. He was lonely of the 400 years he had lived with his brother who was forgotten and lost his life as a result.

* * *

"Slave," the king called, his dark black eyes gazing into the larger shaper onyx colored eyes. The kings black sharp eyes spilled nothing but hate as the small pinkette walked into the large throne room. Natsu looked around his eyes gazed upon the dark room lit up by candles, smoke left through somewhere as wax refused to drip on the clean white marble floor.

Natsu's chains jingled as he walked on the soft dark red carpet leading to the stairs that held the kings throne. The guards on the side of Natsu was pushed forward by a strong arm that made him collapse to the ground. His skin was covered in mud, bruises, and blood, all that adorned his pale torso and once white pants from the days in the dungeon.

The metallic taste in his mouth reminded Natsu of the brutality of being a prince of another kingdom that was destroyed. "Yes your highness," the child responded back with nothing but sarcasm, it caused the guards to kick the child to the cold ground. The child grunted as he raised his tiny hands to cover his stomach and neck curled up into a small ball.

The guards continued to beat the child creating new bruises and scrapes as the king's cold gaze watched it all. The king raised his hand as the guards foot halted it's assault. "Bow to me," the king stood in front of the child adorned in a black robe, but he wore no crown.

"Never," Natsu stood up as the guards got ready to attack, the king however raised his hands and waved his pale hand at them for the guards to leave the room. Natsu watched the metal large figures leave as the king walked down the steps getting close to the boy.

"Bow to me," The king glared to the onyx eyes that only glared back.

"Never," Natsu's tone took the enormity of hatred as he glared back at the fearsome black figure without flinching. But Natsu's heart was racing, not of fear, not of sadness or anger. No it was just confusion, why was this his fate?

"Ha, you're an interesting one," the king laughed at the scrunched up figure on the floor. His nose scrunching up at the laughter as his face returned to its dormant state.

"I've decided, you shall become a knight for the one you mostly despise," he smiled at the sick idea of protecting the one who killed his mother and father. He didn't even know if his siblings were alive. He hoped and prayed that Gajeel and Wendy would be safe and had escaped.

"I'd rather die," Natsu didn't care however he died, he was loyal to his now late father Igneel. A great king of the land Magnolia. This man, he used my father's trust to the end and killed him with his own sword, finally succeeding in making all kings bow to him now as the emperor of all these lands.

"I knew you would say that," his eyes lit up in excitement. This excitement and joy took kingdoms to destroy them, and create fearful pacts with other powerful kingdoms of use.

"I wonder," he snapped his fingers as I pushed myself up.

"Wonder what exactly," I question.

"How much your persistence and loyalty would cost, maybe less than your beautiful sister Wendy," two large figures kicked the door in, showing my four year old sibling being dragged out, I was shocked, completely utterly shocked but I snapped back as she was fighting back to the figures only to get the same treatment as I

"STOP, YOU WOULDN'T," I shouted at him as he snapped his fingers once more showing the familiar long black hair, his mouth was covered and his sharp black eyes screamed don't.

"He'll be wrapped and killed, and then we sauté him and after cooking him we'll feed him to her, the best part you'll get to watch, so oh I would, and I loved to do it," he pointed to the short blue haired girl who roundly sharp eyes were leaking with tears and horror; the kings expression was sickly amused at the idea.

"NATSU DON'T," the rough voice called out my name as he moved the large hand away from his mouth.

"Beat him," the king snapped his fingers, as the older brother I rivaled with was easily pushed to the ground.

"Gajeel," my sister shouted with tears in her eyes, she was scared and wanted to help. But the hands holding her were keeping her from attacking the guards, fear crawled over her hold body.

Wrapping him in some strange wood and beating him with sticks as hard as they could. He grunted in pain, but I stood strong, remembering his words. "Still won't crack huh," he smiled at my resilience to the torture.

"Natsu, please," Wendy begged with words, as she turned to me with the pleads falling through her figure.

"Never," I gruffed at the brutal sight and glared into the king's eyes, still to weak to attack, but I got up as the guards came in to pulled me back and look at the display. Gajeel's mouth spurted blood, but he smiled at me.

My eyes watered, but I wouldn't give in. "Fine, rape the girl, get her use to her lifestyle as a young geisha," he snapped his fingers once more as my eyes widened in shock. Wendy's eyes widened as she turned to the guards as the was pushed to the ground.

"NATSU, HELP," she was being stripped, the guards ripping at the dress as she kicked them. But it had done nothing to them

"NATSU," I tried to ignore the pleas, closing my eyes only for them to forcefully be opened by the guards.

"NATSU," this time they pulled the bottom of her dress exposing her legs and almost her undergarments. Gajeel's eyes spilled with horror, as he was continually beat by the men, spilling blood. The king's eyes spilled with excitement.

They went for her dignity as they reached up the dress, the beating, and the drums of my heart, a smile and the blood. "NATSU," the scream of horror echoed throughout the room.

Cliff hangers make my heart sing of joy, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or today, I like to make it sound like it actually was in china. I watched some drama of old times and read some books. They were gruesome in torture methods at that time, I mean really gruesome. Though the carnivorous one is false, I just threw that in there. Geisha means prostitute for those who did not know.


End file.
